In developing applications for touch-enabled devices, understanding the human interaction with the device's touchscreen is required to identify bugs, graphic design issues, and complexities which arise between a time when a human touches the touchscreen and a time when an application embedded on the touch device responds. However, it is difficult for application developers to gain insight into what the user is trying to do, especially if the application isn't responding in the way that the user thought it should respond. For example, if a graphic designer wants to improve the user experience of a restaurant application, the size of different buttons throughout the application might be changed to accommodate easy navigation. The graphic designer does not have a tool to identify if the customer is going through any struggles due to the change in the size of the buttons or the layout on the screen. Similarly, if a designer puts a logo in the screen layout that is not coded to be a button and the user taps on the logo, the application will not respond. The designer would not know that the user tapped on the logo. In both cases, the user is frustrated and confused about how to navigate. The application developer does not know that the user was confused or frustrated, simply that they most likely abandoned the application. Current solutions are able to capture events about previously coded or anticipated user actions (such as clicking on a button). These solutions however are unable to provide insight into what the user was attempting to accomplish but was unable to ultimately achieve.